Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree
Olivia plants a seed that grows the biggest apple tree she's ever seen, with one catch. Episode Summary Olivia is exploring the farmer's market in town. There's so many things to see and buy. She spots a fruit booth that she's interested in. She asks how much for the apple seeds she spots. Oddly enough, Jarrett is running that booth. He says that they're roughly about $10 because they have a special effect. Olivia thinks the risk is worth it. She buys them, and Jarrett then wonders if he can go home. Once Olivia gets home, she plants the seeds and hopes their magic works right away. She sits outside for at least six hours. Eventually, it's time for bed. The seeds, however, begin to shake as Olivia heads inside. The next morning, Olivia wakes up to find the biggest apple tree she's ever seen in her life. She decides to climb up it. To her surprise, it leads her to a magical kingdom in the sky. Olivia wonders if this is Heaven. She walks around, and is fascinated by everything this place has to offer. She goes inside the castle, only to find that everything is giant in there as well. She really hopes no giant moles live in this castle. That's when she thinks she hears a booming voice. And of course, a giant lives in this castle. Olivia tries to say that she comes in peace, but the giant won't hear her out. He gives chase, and Olivia runs away. She scales down the tree, but the giant follows her. Olivia really doesn't want to lure a giant into town. She does everything she can to keep the giant back. She gets birds to attack her, she throws pies at it, she even tries distracting it with music. Nothing works. Unfortunately, the giant gets lured into town. He smashes Olivia's house. Olivia is angry, and knows she has to fight the giant. Olivia faces the giant one-on-one. A crowd of people surrounds the impending fight. Everyone cheers for Olivia. To her surprise, she wins the fight. Everybody cheers and is very proud of her. Saben didn't think she had that kind of power in her. Dani is very proud of her. Troy is shocked. Olivia had no idea she could do that. She thinks she's going to keep this in mind for the next time she encounters a beast such as this. Production Information * CGI is used on some elements of the magic kingdom and the giant * Early shots of the episode shows that the giant bleeds, but it was removed in the final cut Trivia * The episode title is similar to that of James and the Giant Peach, but is a mild parody of Jack and the Beanstalk * A booth at the farmer's market displays Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and Junior Asparagus from VeggieTales * Jarrett from The Kaitlin Chronicles ''is seen running a booth, and uses his going home gag * "Gusty Garden Galaxy" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when Olivia explores the kingdom * Olivia mentions a giant mole, referring to the one she encountered in "Encountered by Dani" * The giant bears a resemblance to the giants seen in ''Clash of Clans * An instrumental of "Moon River" from ''Bayonetta 2 ''is heard when Olivia runs away from the giant * Olivia tries distracting the monster with the song "Lucid Dreams" by Juice WRLD * "Big Arms" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard during the fight scene Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel